


Splatoon Fanfict - Inkopolis Academy

by silentpandaa



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentpandaa/pseuds/silentpandaa
Summary: On her 16th birthday, Lenna has her freedom to go to Inkopolis. She decided to leave her hometown and explore the famous city. When she travels by train, she met Spyke, one of the teachers at Inkopolis Academy. Spyke lead Lenna to Inkopolis' famous school and train Lenna to be the next agent. Coming to Inkopolis Academy, Lenna's life has fully changed.





	Splatoon Fanfict - Inkopolis Academy

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I do not own the game, Nintendo does.  
> 2\. Main character's name are based on my ideas, so does the school story plot.  
> 3\. Other characters (Spyke, Cap'n Cuttlefish, Judd, etc) owned by Nintendo.  
> 4\. Some stories contain the real ones in the game. If you haven't known Splatoon, I suggest you to read their website or wikifandom, or either play the game itself.  
> 5\. WARNING : MULTI PAIRS (means it will contain LGBT)
> 
> I'm still new to this, also this is my first ever fan-fiction that I thought years ago. I apologise if there are some mistakes in grammar, vocabulary, or spelling. It would be kind of you to remind me of my mistakes, so I can fix it in the next chapter/story. Thank you !

Hello people !

My name is Lenna, and today is my sixteenth birthday ! I'm very excited that I reached my age where I can move out from my hometown. I've been living alone in this house, and now that I sold it, I have enough money to go to Inkopolis.

 

YES !!! THAT INKOPOLIS !!!!

 

You know that city, right ? It's a famous city with turf wars, Splatfest, and Squid Sisters ! Goshh.. Splatfest is my favorite thing. Just look at how the city turns on their colourful streetlights and buildings. The Squid Sisters are singing live on stage, turf wars at night time. Wow... I can't imagine how exciting could be. 

 

As I get on the train, I searched my seat number and sit there. The train moves along, I can see my house from here. Mom and Dad have high hopes for my future, so I'm going to work as hard as I can !

 

By the way, this train is so peaceful. There's not much people here...

While I was looking around, I realised that one guy with spiky purple hair. Wait, it's not purple... or is it... purple-black ? 

He saw me looking around. I gasp and turn my head. I saw his face for a second, and he looks very scary ! What... what if he's a burglar ? Or a gangster ? Or an evil person ?

 

Oh no, he stands. He walks. AND HE WALKS TOWARDS MY SEAT !!!! 

Wait wait... I don't have any money left. Please spare me for my living cost !!! Please !!!

 

I turn around to that creepy mister and shout.

"PLEASE DON'T STEAL MY MONEY !!!!"

"Whoa whoa kid, slow down..."

He's surprised by my action. He shows his gigantic hands, and he's really tall.

 

"Are you travelling alone ?"

"Uhm... yes. Who are you, mister ?"

"Mister ? Oh no, am I that old ? Geez, I've wanted to keep a punk style on me."

What ? Punk ?

I mean, he does look like he's some sort of a rock band member.

He offers his big hands to shake mine.

"Call me Spyke."

"Uh... yeah..."

"What's yours ?"

"...Lenna"

"That's cute."

He's smiling after hearing my name. What's wrong with it ? This guy is weird.

"Anyway, are you going to Inkopolis ?"

"Yes- Wait, how did you know ? Are you stalking me ?"

"You've been reading that magazine since you got on the train. My guess is true after all."

Hmm... He's right. I'm too excited that I didn't realise I've been reading it over and over.

"I live there."

I'm astounded by his words.

"Inkopolis is not really as interesting as you think."

"What ?"

What does he mean by that ?

*We've arrived at Inkopolis*

"Oh. We've arrived."

Wow, that was fast. I stand up and pick my bag. However, he said something that makes my curiosity grows.

"Want any help ?"

"What ? Why should I ?"

He grins and smirks.

"Come with me. I'll show something that will change your life."

My mouth was shut. I follow that purple guy, while he's helping me carrying my stuffs. He didn't say where we will go, but he lead me straight into Inkopolis. 

"This is Inkopolis, kiddo." 

My eyes were glimmering because of this city. There are many inklings out there ! 

"Wow"

"Hey, usually it's crowded at this time of day. Don't lose sight of me."

"Then can I hold you ?"

"Shirt is okay."

I hold his shirt along the way, until he leads me to another building that looks like... a school ?

"Spyke... what is..."

He puts on a smile on his face, turn his head to me.

 

"Welcome to Inkopolis Academy."


End file.
